


love and hatred

by kismet4u



Category: KAT-TUN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kamejin
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet4u/pseuds/kismet4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good man complex Kame, My Face Jin.<br/>Selfish man be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love and hatred

**Author's Note:**

> *** anal sexually harass

"건배." 

카메와 진 서로 술만 들이킬 뿐 둘 사이에 오가는 대화는 없었다.  
어색함만이 공간을 채웠고, 카메는 진에게 술을 한 잔 더 권했다. 

"나 화장실 좀." 

카메가 몇 잔 마시지도 않고 화장실에 간다고 일어났다. 

진은 나가는 카메를 바라보며 곰곰히 생각했다.  
기자회견 전까지 멤버들과 인사 외엔 안부라든가 하는 그런 일상적인 얘기도 하지 않았다. 

말은 하지 않아도 알 수 있었다.  
멤버들이 진을 곱게 보지 않는다는 것을, 진은 느꼈다. 

기자회견을 마치고도 여전히 싸늘한 멤버들과 진에게 먼저 말을 건 사람은 카메였다. 

"이따, 술이나 한잔 하자." 

진은 맥주를 들이켰다. 시차 때문인지 피곤했다.  
머리가 무거워짐을 느끼며 진이 테이블 앞으로 고꾸라졌다. 

 

"일어났어?" 

진의 앞에 흐릿한 인영이 보였다. 아마도 카메인 듯 했다. 

"어.. 내가 잠들었나 보네." 

 

눈을 비비려다가 팔이 자유롭지 않다는 것을 알았다. 

"?"

그러고보니 다리도 침대 끝에 묶여 있었다. 

뭐지, 이게..

 

"미국은 어때, 좋아?"

진을 바라보는 카메의 눈빛이 싸늘하게 변했다. 

"금방 올거면 아예 가지 말지 그랬어. 아니면 다시 오지 말던가."

진은 멍해있다가 곧 정신을 차렸다. 

" 그래서 날 부른거야 ? 이럴려고?" 

"아니." 

 

"그래도 온 걸 보니 뭔가 마음에 걸린게 있었나봐?" 

"........"

"우리는 아닐 거고. 뭐 미국에 가기 위한 대대적인 준비라도 여기서 하려고?" 

"때려." 

'뭐?"

"그렇게 주절대지 말고 그냥 한 대 치라고." 

"하. 이봐. 네가 지금 그런 말 상황이 아닌데. "

카메는 반 쯤 남은 위스키를 마셨다.  
목이 타들어 가는 느낌과 찌릿한 느낌이 들었다. 

 

"어차피 그럴려고 부른거잖아. 아냐?" 

 

"넌 너무 이기적이야.  
맞아. 나 너 죽도록 패고 싶었어. 갈 때도 그렇게 가고 오는 것도 참 쉽지?  
아니. 이런 건 아무래도 상관없어."

"네가 가고 나서 우리에게 어떤 일이 있었는지 넌 몰라.  
사람들이 앨범을 보이콧하고,  
내가 있는 곳에서 너를 찾았고, 네 대신 내가 사라지기를 바랐어 사람들은.  
네가 내 심정 알아?!" 

카메의 언성이 높아졌다. 

쉽게 흥분하지 않는 카메가 화를 내는 모습을 본 건 주니어 시절 싸웠던 때 이후로 지금이 두 번쨰다. 

분노가 생길 때면 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 그대로 문 밖으로 나갔다.  
그리고 항상 술냄새를 풍기며 집으로 돌아오는 카메였다. 

카메가 자신을 통제하지 못하는 모습은 보기 드물었다. 

지금 그만큼 화가 많이 나있다는 증거였다. 

진은 아무말도 할 수 없었다. 

미안하다는 말도 미안해서 할 수 없었다. 미국에서 어떤 일이 있었고 누굴 만났는지 이것저것 얘기하고 싶었던 진이었는데  
멤버들은 자신과는 다른 상황에 있었다. 

떠나는 사람은 남아 있는 사람을 생각하지 못했다. 

"그래서 어떻게 해줘. 다시 가?" 

마음과는 다르게 말이 곱게 나오지 않았다. 젠장. 로프에 묶인 팔이 점점 아파왔다. 

"넌 항상 그랬어. 이렇게 벗어나려고만 했지."

카메가 들고 있던 잔을 테이블 위에 탁 소리나게 내려놓았다. 

"너만 힘들지 맨날.." 

 

"아예 사라져 주겠다는데 왜!!"

카메가 잔을 들어 진 쪽으로 던졌다.  
"시발, 입 다물어." 

유리 잔은 파열음을 내며 산산히 조각났다. 

그러고는 카메가 진의 코 앞까지 슥 다가왔다.  
진은 너무 놀라 눈이 커졌다. 

".....그래도 고마운거 하나 있네." 

"....."

"네 덕에 내가 착한 이미지가 되어서 말야." 

"그것도 너 때문에 깨져버렸지만." 

 

퍽- 

"윽"

카메가 진의 얼굴을 세게 쳤다. 얼얼한 아픔도 잠시, 뒤이어 명치 끝에 고통이 더해졌다. 

"허어..억"

진은 고통에 몸을 숙였고, 그 바람에 묶인 팔이 팽팽해져 손목이 쓸렸고 벌겋게 자국이 생겼다.  
카메는 진의 턱을 잡아 자신을 바라보게 했다. 

진의 눈엔 잔뜩 힘이 들어가 벌겋게 충혈되어 있었다.  
그 눈빛엔 억울함과 원망이 서려 있었지만, 애써 입술을 꾹 닫는 모습은 그만하라거나 미안하다는 식의  
말을 할 생각은 없어 보였다.  
오히려 해볼테면 해보라는 무모함까지 보이는 듯 했다. 

"시발. 난 네 그 눈빛이 마음에 안들어. 언제까지나 그럴 수 있나 보자고." 

카메는 진의 와이셔츠의 단추를 끌렀다. 

"뭐..뭐하는?!

"입 다물고 있어."

"으읏.."

카메의 혀가 진의 목덜미를 타고 쇄골까지 내려왔다. 

쇄골에 민감한 진이 바르르 떨었다. 

"아....하지마." 

쇄골의 웅덩이를 집요하게 파고들던 혀가 유두 쪽으로 다가가자, 진은 몸이 들썩였다.  
평소에 장난처럼 하는 간지럽히는 것과 비교가 안되게 이상한 느낌이었다. 

기분이 이상해지면서, 아까 마신 술이 서서히 깨고 있다.  
아니, 술이 깨는 것 뿐만 아니라 몸이 희롱당할수록 정신은 더욱 또렷해지고  
뱃속에서 뜨거운 것이 꿈틀대는 기분이 들었다. 

"..."

"으"

카메는 어느새 진의 아래까지 내려왔다. 

"..음.."

"오래 방치해뒀군." 

카메의 진의 끝을 꾹 눌렀다. 

"아." 

진의 입에서 탄성이 튀어나왔다. 

"신경 좀 쓰지 그랬어." 

"거긴.."

"!!!"

카메는 진의 것을 삼켰다.  
사탕을 먹는 아이처럼 혀를 굴리며 진의 귀두 끝을 건드렸다.  
카메의 혀가 닿는 곳마다 진은 온 몸의 털이 곤두섰다.  
주먹을 쥐고 시트를 붙잡으며 정신을 차리려고 했지만  
허리가 들썩였다. 그리고 몰려오는 토정감에 카메를 뗴어내려고 했다. 

"'ㅇ..안돼" 

카메는 진의 열에 들뜬 얼굴을 힐끗 쳐다보고는  
다시 하던 것에 집중했다. 

 

진이 카메의 머리채를 잡았다. 하아..안된단 말야 정말. 

 

진이 결국 토정했고, 긴장 상태의 몸이 사정감에  
축 늘어졌다. 

 

눈에 잔뜩 힘을 준 탓인지, 진의 눈이 벌개져 있었다. 

카메는 진이 울었을 것이라고 생각하지 않았다.  
절대 그럴 놈이 아니라고 생각했다. 

오늘 일을 계기로 카메를 경멸의 시선으로 볼지언정,  
계집애처럼 질질 짤 스타일은 절대로 아니다. 

 

"아.." 

 

얼마나 흘렀을까, 햇살에 진이 눈을 찡그렸다. 

몇시지..

 

진의 자신의 상태를 확인했다.  
허옇게 붙어있던 정사의 흔적들은 말끔히 사라져 있었으나.  
진은 여전히 나신이었다. 

젠장.  
어젯밤 일이 꿈이 아니었다는 사실에 머리가 깨질 듯이 아파왔다. 

 

"일어났어?" 

카메가 들고 있던 접시를 내려놓았다.  
접시에는 과일 생크림 케이크 한 조각이 있었다. 

"배고프지?" 

진은 대꾸 없이 카메가 없는 쪽으로 고개를 홱 돌렸다.  
상대하고 싶지도 않고, 얼굴을 보면 어젯밤 일이 떠오를 것 같았다.  
카메의 얼굴을 봤다면 침이라도 뱉을지 몰랐다. 

"먹어" 

"..."

"아카니시." 

"됐어." 

 

"아....카메 안돼. 나 갈것 같아." 

!!!!

진의 눈이 번쩍 뜨였다. 분명, 진의 목소리였다. 

"내가 녹음만 했을 것 같아?"

 

진은 어젯 밤 맞은편에서 깜박이던 빨간 불빛을 상기시켰다. 

젠장.  
아마도 녹화도 되고 있었나보다. 

"네 말과는 다르게 네 입은 원하는 것 같은데."

카메가 진의 구멍 안에 생크림을 밀어넣었다. 

"너, 뭐, 뭐하는 짓이야!!"

그리고는 케이크 위의 포도를 하나 집어 생크림으로 길을 낸 곳에 쑤셔 넣었다. 

"윽!" 

생경한 느낌과 고통에 진이 비명을 질렀다. 

"맛있어?" 

"...하..하지마아.." 

"...음 배가 아직 고픈가보네요. 더 먹고 싶다고 벌렁거리는데." 

"!!!"

카메는 포도 두 개를 진의 안에 더 집어 넣었다.  
진은 수치심에 고개를 들 수 없었다. 

"목마르지?"

 

"그만......." 

카메는 오렌지 주스를 한 모금 마신 후 입으로 진의 입안에 전달했다. 

진은 입을 꾹 다물었고 그 덕에 얼굴에 흐르는 주스를 카메가 놓치기 싫은 듯 모두 핥았다

 

"일어나. 스케줄 있어." 

 

* * * * 

"아카니시 군 어디 아파?" 

"아...아니."

진의 안색의 살핀 유이치가 걱정스러운 듯 물었다.  
카메는 우에다와 얘기를 하는 와중에도 진에게서 시선을 떼지 않았다. 

"..나 잠깐 화장실 갔다올게." 

진이 자리를 비우자, 카메도 대화를 끊고 진을 뒤따라 갔다. 

 

"!!"

잡힌 손목에 아직도 희미하게 로프 자국이 남아 있었다. 

"어디가." 

".....화장실." 

"왜." 

"......" 

카메가 화장실 문으로 진을 밀어붙였다. 

"여기서 당하고 싶어?"

"아냐!!"

"내 허락없이 누가 화장실 오라고 했지?"

 

"아..읏"

카메가 진의 구멍을 문질렀다. 

"힘 빼." 

진의 다리 사이로 포도가 떨어졌다. 

"..."

카메는 전희도 없이 진의 안으로 자신의 양물을 쑤셔 넣었다. 

"아악!!"

".....조용히 해. 걸리기 싫으면." 

 

"방송 잘하자고." 

 

카메가 진 보다 앞서 화장실을 나왔고, 진은 거울 앞의 자신을  
물끄러미 바라보았다. 다리가 풀리려는 것을 가까스로 세면대를 붙잡으며 지탱했다.  
언제까지 이럴 수는 없었다. 

 

* * * 

 

"카즈야." 

"..응?"

오랜만에 듣는 자신의 이름. 낯설었다. 

"카즈가 진이라고 불러줬으면 좋겠어."

"...."

"역시...무리겠지?"

 

서로가 '아카니시' '카메나시' 라고 부른지도 꽤 됐다.  
데뷔하고 나서 이름으로 불린 적이 없었으니까. 

 

넌 내가 먼저 선을 그었다고 생각하겠지.  
아니, 시작은 너야. 

 

신문을 보고 있는 카메는 착잡했다. 

넌 언제나 제 멋대로야. 

'딩동-'

카메는 늦은 시간의 방문객의 신원을 묻지도 않고 현관문을 열었다. 

"..."

진이었다. 

 

진은 테이블 위에 있는 신문을 힐끗 쳐다보곤 다시 카메에게로 시선을 옮겼다. 

[아카니시 진 결혼]

"봤구나." 

"왜 왔어." 

탈퇴 이후로 한번도 연락을 한 적이 없었다. 일방적인 탈퇴 통보처럼  
연락도 진이 연락을 하지 않는 이상 서로의 목소리를 들을 방법은 없었다. 

"무책임한 새끼."

"네가 나 책임져 줬으면 좋았잖아..응?" 

진이 카메의 허리를 끌어안았다. 

"꺼져."

"..나랑, 자자." 

진이 카메에게 이런 식으로 말한 건 처음이었지만 카메는 놀란 기색은 아니었다.  
그저 눈썹만 꿈틀거릴 뿐이었다. 그건 카메가 의아할 때 자주 하는 버릇이었다. 

진은 자신에게 직접적으로 묻지 않아도 알 수 있었다.  
자신의 의도를 궁금해 한다는 것을. 

"......마지막 선물이라고 해두지 뭐." 

* * * 

"하....읏 좀 더 세게.."

진은 카메의 목에 팔을 감겨 왔고, 여느 때보다 적극적으로 카메를 받아들였다. 

날이 새도록 카메는 진의 안에서 수십번의 절정을 맞았다. 

문신을 새기듯, 카메는 진에게 흔적을 남겼다. 마치 잊혀지지 않는 하나의 눈짓처럼 

순간만이라도 기억되고 싶었다. 

카메는 눈을 떴고, 

그의 옆에 진은 없었다. 

 

카메는 끊었던 담배를 다시 피웠다.


End file.
